He has a girlfriend!
by silvershadowling
Summary: The unthinkable has happened! Spencer Reid got a girlfriend! HOLY SHIZ! XD The things that will happen! Wait...it is a girl right?... Okay yeah just making sure jk I love Reid! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! rated M bc of later chapters
1. Say what!

Spencer Reid and an OC. This OC is his girlfriend. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! If I did Reid would be tied to a chair in my room right now ;) LOL!

"So what are your plans for Saturday?" Morgan asked leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table.

"I'm thinking about hitting this new club this weekend called Club Solace. Care to join?" Emily said.

"Oh yeah! Sounds like my kind of weekend!" Morgan said.

"Oh if your going count me in my chocolate thunder!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What about Kevin?" JJ said.

"What about him...Oh right...LOL I'll drag him along with me." She sighed happily.

"I'll come with Will if I can find a babysitter." JJ said.

"Reid what about you." Morgan asked.

"Hmmm? Oh...Um well... I kinda have to meet someone tomorrow." He mumbled looking down at his bag packing it up. He was blushing.

"Oh who is that?" Morgan said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh...Oh wait...no it can't be! Woah he is! Oh my he's blushing!" Emily said. Reid's face turned from a light pink to a deep crimson.

"Reid's got a girlfriend!" Garcia teased.

"No way! Reid should invite her to come over with us I am sure she would be up for it!" JJ said.

"Reids got a girlfriend?" Hotch asked looking slightly surprised.

"Aww come on don't sound so surprised. Wait this is a girl right?" Rossi teased.

"Yes I have a girlfriend I am not gay! Why would ow think that...not that theyre is anything wrong with that." Reid said.

"Because of the way you walk"

"the way you dress"

"The way you interact with people"

they ranted. Reid pouted.

"Come on Reid so are you in?" They asked.

"Yeah... I'll ask her." He mumbled bashfully.

"Yeah! Hotch, Rossi your coming too right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah sure. Why not. Reids got a girlfriend this I've got to see." Rossi said with a smirk.

"Sure, I'll see if Jessica wants to babysit Jack. Haven't been out of the house in a long time. Might as well." Hotch said.

"Hey do you think she could babysit for me as well?" JJ asked

"Oh yeah sure, I will give her a call." Hotch said.

"Okay then, it's settled. Well meet there at eight." Emily said. They all walked out of there smiling happily except for Reid who looked slightly nauseous...

Hahaha! Hoped you enjoyed please review! This should be interesting!


	2. And here she is

Part 2! YAY! Should be interesting and what is he so nervous about? hehehe... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing here! Do not sue I am poor and broke. I want a pickle.

They where all at the club waiting anxiously for Reid and his date to show up. What would she look like. Would she be nice? Would he even show up? They saw someone in a vest walk through the doors arm in arm with a brunette. They knew it was him the moment the saw. Who else would wear a vest to a club.

"Reid. Glad you could make it! Hello there and you are?" Rossi said.

"Hi. I am Kitty. Nice to meet you. Spece here has told me a lot about you guys." She said smiling nicely.

While the rest of the girls in the club where dressed in shorts, tube tops and skin tight outfits, she was dressed a bit more moderately in a bubble dress that went to the top of her knees. She also covered her tan shoulders in a black cardigan. He hair was framing her face pulled back slightly in a headband. She also barley wore any makeup. She looked so young and innocent. She looked like a bit like a baby doll. A very fragile baby doll.

"Awwww! Reid never told us you looked so cute!" Garcia squeed.

"Thank you. I love your shoes!" Kitty said noticing Garcias purple shoes with the green stripes. Emily...gave a slight smirk at the girl. She looked like she belonged in a toy store not a club.

"How old are you?" Emily asked.

"Oh um twenty four. Twenty five this month." Kitty said.

"So what do you work as?" JJ asked.

"I am currently training to work for the BAU2. I worked a year with the VICAP program but decided to go work for the BAU and the BAU2 attracted me the most to it. I sumited my resume and will begin the 16." She said. They all nodded in agree.

"So how did you and Spencer meet?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh well we where in the same class for Obsessional crimes and she asked me to go to a party with her. I went." Spencer started.

"I had liked him for a full five months before I worked up the courage to ask him out. He didn't get the clues even after the party. So I asked him again." She said.

"We went to the movies. She told me she liked me. I kissed her." Spencer said. He reached for her hand and looked her in the eyes and smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled her in close. Even though she was wearing heels she was very small. It was cute tough.

"Well enough chit chat! Lets dance! OW OW!" Garcia cried. They all laughed and went out to dance.

Ir was not long before Morgan was surrounded by a pack of girls, JJ and Will where doing the Tang and Garcia and Kevin where twirling around despite the fact it was a song one would freak too. Emily had found a guy. Rossi was talking to some girl and Hotch stayed there at the bar awkwardly with Reid and Kitty. They took sips of their drinks.

"Okay guys it is getting hot in here time to cool it down a bit!" The DJ said. He turned on a slow song. Reid blush profoundly.

"Ddd...Do you want to dance?" Reid asked bashfully.

"I would love to." Kitty said. She smiled and took his hand.

"I'm not a good dancer though. I feel like I have to left feet. I'm sorry." Reid said.

"It's okay! I love the way you dance. It's adorable." Kitty said. He put his hand on the small of her back as she put hers on his shoulders. She got in close. Close enough to smell the coffee like scent he gave off. She leaned her head into his neck. They rocked side to side slowly.

Reid calmed down. He seemed to relax and melt away in her arms. They where like this for a few minutes and then the song ended. That did not stop them however. They stayed like that. Kitty suddenly looked up and Reid. His eyes where beautiful. They where two huge orbs of chocolate waiting to be explored. Before she could help herself she leaned in a bit to look at his eyes better. He looked back into hers and he leaned in more. There lips cautiously touched each others like their first kiss. It was timid. She closed her eyes and then so did he. They both gave in a bit more and it was like fireworks where exploding. It was a kiss so powerful the world could have been ending right then and there and hey would have gone on.

"Awwww! Look at them!" Garcia squeed! They all looked at them in surprise it had been around five minutes already. It was cute. When they finally pulled apart the whole CM crew was looking at them. Kitty and Reid blushed.

AWWWWWWW wasn't that uber cute? YAY! I am kinda squeeing right now!

I wonder what will happen next I hope to put something up by next monday IF i get any reviews. So what do you guys want to happen ask and you might receive :) Enjoy!


	3. The start of a new dawn

Yay! A new chapter! :D Enjoy. Sorry if it is a bit fast paced or something bc I have been writing this at 12-3 in the morning bc it is when i get my best ideas or so i think lol!

Disclaimer: I own zero of this stuff mmmkaaay? lol.

ENJOY!

(The 16th)

Kitty woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. It was the first day of her job! She jumped out of bed, took a shower, and changed all under thirty minutes. She had just finished brushing her hair and putting on her shoes when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kitty. I am down stairs."

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." She smiled as she hung up the phone on Spencer. She grabbed her keys put them in her pocket and ran out the door. It took a minute to run down the stairs of her apartment to Spencer's car.

"Hey" She said as she jumped into the front left seat of Spencer's car.

"Hi there. Are you excited for today?" He asked.

"Yeah! I mean I am nervous and all but... I am so glad I will be able to do something worthwhile in my life. I want to know that I am doing something to help out people. I want them to know...that people care you know?" She said.

"Yeah... I understand. Do not worry though you will be great! The team will love you...and sure were not allowed to really flirt during the job but that can wait a while or at least untill we get out that door into the car." Spencer said.

"Awww! Thanks you're the best." Kitty said. She smiled and leaned in and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek. He blushed slightly yet he was smiling profoundly.

They drove for half an hour talking all the way there about Star trek and House and the X men and all of the other things they had seen over the weekend. He finally parked in his spot and went to open the door for her.

"Why thank you kind Spencer." She said.

"No problem." He said. He leaned in kissed her on the mouth and smiled taking her hand. They walked up to the elevator together waiting to take on the world.

"Ding" went the elevator as they stepped out into the busy world of profilers.

"Um so I guess we should go check with Hotch first." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Kitty said shaking slightly. They came to Hotch's office hands apart but twitching to get near to one another.

"Oh hi come in. Oh I believe we've meet before." Hotch said.

"Oh yeah."

"Kitty right?"

"Yeah."

"Reid I need to speak to her alone." Hotch said looking over at Reid. he looked over at Kitty and she nodded him with a reassuring smile. He smiled back and left the room

"So you're going to start today. We haven't gotten any calls so far so it might be a quiet day, which usually involves paperwork. You do not have to do any today since you have not worked on any cases yet. You're desk will be out there next to Emily's. And I have two more things..." He said as he looked through her file one more time.

"Romance in the office is not easily tolerated. If you and Reid are not busy it is okay but otherwise please control yourself and also keep your feelings in check during a case, I would hate to see them obstruct your work, I have been told you are a great profiler which is why I choose you for the opening on the team. Do not disappoint me." He stated.

"Anything else sir?" She asked.

"Yeah...It says here in you're file that you are..."

OH! Damn me a cliffhanger! XD You gotta love me lol! Sokay it will not be like that for long. Review! It will be a twist that you will not see coming but you will see coming out a bit more later on... O.o there I go again! LOVE YOU! teehee!


	4. How the first day went

Okay here we goooo...!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Je ne pa own anything okay.

"_Anything else sir?" She asked._

"_Yeah...It says here in you're file that you are..."_

"Autistic?"

"Yeah... How long ago where you diagnosed?"

"Funny...well not funny but uh... interestingly enough I was not diagnosed until I was eighteen. I am on the high functioning side so it is really mild. I have a few quirks still but I am meeting with people about them and I also do not think it shall interfere with my work sir." She said awkwardly. She looked around the room not meeting his eye from the slight awkwardness she felt. She noticed the pictures on his wooden desk. One of a smiling little boy and another of a women and the little boy. The boys mother she thought.

"Oh okay... If you ever need help... just ask anyone okay."

"Okay... Sir could I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure."

"Could you not tell anyone... or at least not quite yet. I do not want their opinions to change about me... I havn't even told Spencer yet though I think he knows." She said.

"Okay." He said.

Kitty walked out of the room bitting her lip in slight worry but happily too. She saw Spencer leaning on the edge of her desk holding a coffee out for her.

"I though since neither one of us had breakfast yet you might like some coffee." He said.

"Oh you know me too well." She said smiling taking the coffee and letting it's deliciousness creaminess slide down her throat.

"Try not to have a heart attack with all of that sugar." Morgan said.

"What?" She asked.

"You know because of all of the sugar he puts in the coffee. That is why I never let him do mine." He said. She looked at the coffee for a while then got the pun.

"Oh. Well I like it like this. I can never have it too strong. I like it with sugar... in fact it could use a bit more." She said as she went over to dump some more sugar into the already sweet coffee. Reid joined her over there adding to his too. Everyone looked like they where ready to pass out with the amount of sugar pouring into the cups.

Eventually though, everyone got their panties out of a twist and sat down to work. For Kitty that mostly meant setting up her desk and getting ready to prepare for the files that would come in on the following weeks. She set up everything in the desk and looked at the computer screen. It was logged out. She really wanted to organize her desk top but she didn't even know the username to log in.

"Um Emily who should I go see about the username and password for my computer?" She asked.

"Oh um go see Garcia she is in her lair right now... its down that hall first door on the left. Full of computer screens and stuff you can't miss it."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." Emily said. Kitty walked away towards Garcia's lair. She knocked.

"Enter all of ye who dare to the coven of the all knowing sexy techie." She entered the room.

"how may I be of service to you today?" Garcia asked.

"Um well it is my first day and I wanted to organize everything for later since I do not have much to do. And I do not know the password or username for my computer..." Kitty trailed off.

"Do not worry kitten I shall retrieve it shortly! Ah... well the password is password and the username is admission... you need to set it up but if you want I can set it up from in here."

"Oh please that would be wonderful."

"Okay username?"

"Kitty"

"Password?"

"um... Vestscharmx3."

"LOL NICE!"

"Thank you?"

"Okie dokie all done!"

"Thank you!"

"No problem glad to be of service to you!"

With that Kitty left the room and went to her computer to finish the programing. When she finished it was already five and time to go home since Hotch said he'd let them go home early because of the lack of work and because everyone had been so good today.

"Ready to go?"

"yeah sure. Hey do you want to come over to my house tonight?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah uh...sure!" Spencer said.

"Okay let me get my stuff and we will go" She said.

O.o OHHHHHH! Going over to her house! Should I still keep this rated T? O.o you decide! You have until wensday. Cute though! Love this pairing REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	5. My angel

OKAY enjoy! It shall be a bit slow but interesting never the less... hehehe...no rated R stuff YET but soon... oh yes my lovleys soon! ;)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

"_Ready to go?"_

"_yeah sure. Hey do you want to come over to my house tonight?" She asked him._

"_Oh yeah uh...sure!" Spencer said._

"_Okay let me get my stuff and we will go" She said._

Kitty got her bag as Spencer got his man bag and they headed to his car. Spencer turned on the car while Kitty started to plan.

"So I was thinking we could cook dinner together and watch a movie?" she said.

"Oh yeah sure! Um what movie?"

"Oh I don't know... something Scifish... either A.I., men in black or the movie Treasure Planet. Or we could watch a superhero movie like...um X men or Hellboy?"

"I've seen all but Treasure Planet and Hellboy. What are they about."

"Um Treasure Planet is very loosely based off the book..."

"Treasure Island."

"Yeah and Hellboy.."

"Is about a buy from hell?"

"Sorta... It is about a demon who wants to fit in and his adventures with the girl of his dreams and his uh... sidekick... sounds weird I know but they are SOOOOO GOOOOD!" She said.

"Uh... Treasure Planet, Since I have read the book before. I want to see how they managed to turn it into a scifi movie. I also wonder if the characters are still the same! I hope they are. Have you ever read the book? it is so very interesting! I rad it when I was five years old. i remember taking it out of the library, I had been obsessed with pirates shortly after that the medieval time period then...of course they do not have much in common but yet it was fun to research things like that.

"Wow! When i was five I remember being interested in being a ballerina...or a fairy... but my dad tore those dreams up...well any way here we are..." Kitty said. They stepped out of the car and headed strait to her living room.

"If you don't mind me asking...how so?"

"Oh well he told me i could never be a professional ballerina if I didn't pay attention in class and it would be too expensive. So I felt like I shouldn't be a bother. And he told me fairies didn't exist...well actually I believed in them until I was 12 which was when my mother told me the tooth fairy did not exist... I remember throwing a tantrum for being lied too all those years... sad really."

"Oh I never really believed in fairies."

"What about angels?"

"My mom used to tell me when I was younger that there where angels watching over me when I was younger...but she old me allot of stuff..." Reid said. She squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.

"Well... Spencer... You're kinda my guardian angel."

"Really? How so?"

"You made me believe in myself when even I doubted my self and helped me through some rough patches. Thank you." She said looking deep into his eyes.

"You're welcomed." He said. He leaned into her kissing her lightly at first. Then deeper. At this point the pasta and the move where long forgotten and was the last thing in their mind.

All of a sudden she stepped away from him ruining the mood.

"Is something wrong?" he asked a bit shocked and hurt.

"Spencer before we go any further into this relationship... I need you to know something about me..."

"Yeah... what is it?"

"I... I'm autistic. That is why sometimes I stepped away or squirmed when people hugged me, why I fidgeted, rocked and didn't look most people in the eye. Why I had some obsessions with things. Sometimes it is worse then other times which means it is harder for me to deal with... I... I just need you to know... It could affect our relationship and... I don't want you to get hurt... I understand if you want to leave... I would understand." She said looking down at her feet.

"Oh Kitty! It is okay! I don't mind! I understand sometime you can't control a thing like that. If you ever need your space I will completely and utterly understand."

"And Reid I have one more thing I ought to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm also bi." she said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh...you know...that is really sexy." he said smirking.

"Oh Reid you really are my angel." She said. She kissed him as he picked her up all the way to her room...

Okay. WARNING for those underage on here...I am underage too...but i do not count here... okay anyways... If you want to burn your eyes out with all of the smexy lemoney sexy details of a certain night for lovey dovey Reid and Kitty turn the page other wise skip ahead. Or skim... yeah... REVEIW PLEASE LOVE YALL! 3


	6. The neighbors know our names

If you are a minor/do not like smut with Fluff or lemons and such i suggest you skip this ch ;) other wise enjoy! XD They are so cute! SQUEE!

Disclaimer: ugh if CM was mine Reid would be next to me in my bed...under the covers... with me...looking at his... glow in the dark WATCH with me! lol! Since he is not here at the moment (pout) I thus own nothing.

"_Reid you really are my angel." She said. She leaned in kissed him and lead him to her room..._

They reached her room in a flash hand in hand and reached the bed. It was dark in the room except for a single blue night light in the corner as they had not bothered to turn the lights on with all the excitement.

"You... have a nightlight?"

"Yeah...why" They managed through all the kissing.

"No... just because... I have one too..."

"Star trek?"

"Yeah..."

"Sexy..."

With that Spencer left behind what little of his self control he had up to that moment and pounced on her. He pushed her down onto the bed gently. They both tore off their clothes in a heated frenzy letting them scatter on the floor. The last of which where Spencer's Star Wars boxers. He then slowly let his kisses trail down her body. He seemed a bit nervous. His pale white flesh was already shimmering with some drops of sweat. He went trailing a bunch of kisses back up. He stopped at her collar and sucked on it for a while leaving a huge love mark on her neck.

She bit her lip and smiled. My turn. She kissed Reid and ended up sucking on his lip a bit. She stopped, bit his bottom lip a bit before exploring the wonders of boy genius mouth. He did have a knack for speaking and all that rambling ended up making his tongue real strong. Somehow she ended up sucking on his tongue. He moaned and she smiled. It as fun seeing him being on sexy. She never in her wildest dreams thought she would have the famous Reid in her room on her bed with his trousers off. And yet here she was.

She took her tongue out of his mouth and licked her lips. She let her fingers trail down his body. The where shaking with excitement and nervousness. She finally reached her location. His was still. He was so hard. He laid down on the bad as she climbed on top of him. She put her hands on his long shaft and started to move her hands up and down in a rhythmic motion.

Reids head was thrown back as he bit his lip and tried not to moan. They neighbors might hear. He suddenly drew in a shaky breath and a low moan did manage to escape his lips as she put her lips to him and began to suck on him.

He was about to come in her mouth but he instead took himself out and turned her over. he climbed on top of her. His hands began to play with her breast, fondling them. When she began to bite her lips and gasp as well, he spread her legs open.

He looked her in the eyes and asked her silently for his entrance.

"Yes...but be gentle... it is my first real time." She whispered nervously. He smiled, kissed her gently and whispered, "It is my first real time as well and I will." She then wrapped her legs around him.

He slowly inserted his dick into her entrance and she arched her back. She was so tight. He slid in a bit more and she let out a pain stricken gasp. She was biting her lip and was grabbing onto the bed in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Reid asked concerned.

"No... its fine... go on." She said. He nodded.

He went in slowly, deeper and she cried out a bit. When he finally put all of himself inside her, she had tears running down her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah doesn't hurt as much now." She said smiling.

He began to move in and out of her. She found her hands moving to Reid's back. At first he moved slowly but then speeded up his pace. As his thrust started getting faster and faster, their breathing also quickened. A cry arose from her lips shortly afterwords.

"Reid. Oh my god Reid.. REID!"

"Kitty. Why...oh...Kitty. KITTY!"

They both cried in unison as they both came.

When Reid finally got out of Kitty he laid on his side her front facing his and put his arm over her.

"That was nice." Kitty said.

"Yeah... It was..." Reid said smiling faintly. He kissed her sweetly looked at her once more and shut his eyes after her and they both went on to sleep peacefully.

I hope you guys enjoyed this because the whole time I was blushing and giggling and laughing in embarrassment while writing this lol! So I hope you enjoyed it... they are cute together though so it was worth it. OMG though! Just for you guys! SQUEEEEEEEE!


	7. Ahhh Mornings

Lol they are so cute... i wonder what happens next? LOL

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Spencer Reid will be mine eventually though because I will marry him... lol jk I do not own any of the characters and stuff but maybe one day I will marry him if Kitty doesn't beat me to him lol! ENJOY!

Kitty woke up the next morning a few minute before her alarm going off. She stared at the celling. Sheesh that was some...hot...sexy...dream she had last night... She wondered what Reid would say that she dreamed he stayed over a her house and they...well... did it. He would probably do his little adorable confused face. She looked down from the celling and turned on her side propped up on one hand. She saw a head with curly brown hair lying next to her.

took her a while to realize who it was. A huge smile crossed her face. She laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She snuggled with him. She laid her head on his back. She then remembered they had to work today. She sighed, sat up, covering herself with the sheet despite of last night.

Oh he looked so cute. His hair was covering his eyes and he was drooling slightly on the pillow. His mouth as slightly open. His hand was swung over the edge of the bed and the other laid on top of his head.

"Spencer? Spencer? Spency...wake up." she said shaking him gently. he would not wake up though. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. That woke him up. She felt his lips turn into a smile and roll on top of her. She giggled.

"Reid...Reid...Spencey... We have to go to work in two hours and you have o go home and change." She says laughing a bit through his eager lips. He sighs smiling.

"Yeah... i suppose you are right but I have a spare change of clothes in the car...the travel bag." he says.

"Awesome... go get it. Im going to take a shower." Kitty says. Reid smiles and picks up his clothes puts them on hurriedly and rushes out to his car.

While he was going out and changing Kitty was taking a shower. While she was taking a shower the house phone rang. Reid came back in and picked it up.

"Kitty? We have just been informed that our services are ended on a case. be here in thirty minutes." Hotch said over the phone. Reid paled.

"Mmm Hmm." Reid mumbled into the phone in a higher pitch voice then usual. Hotch hung up. Reid almost passed outright there and then but his cell phone rang.

"Um... hurpmh... hello?" Reid said clearing his throat from the higher pitch it previously held.

"Reid. We just received a case be here in forty minutes."

"Okay." Reid said. Hotch hung up again. Kitty came out of the shower in her bath robe.

"What is the matter?"

"Oh nothing Hotch called. you have twenty minutes to get to work."

"Did he know it was you who answered the phone!"

"No no no no no! He thought it was you I didn't really speak... more like... coughed in acknowledgement and he does not know your schedule yet so he will not be as suspicious to hear you sound tried at this hour."

"Oh! Okay! you know...last night was fun... you where really good you know?"

"Really! You where amazing your self too!" Reid said.

"Yeah...when we get back... lets have a repeat?"

"Oh yeah sure!" Reid said eagerly. Kitty smiled and chuckled. She went out to get her clothes from her closet. black suit pants, blue frilly blouse and a black jacket that matched with the pants.

"Okay there is some stuff to eat in the kitchen. Most of the breakfast stuff is in the fridge or in the second shelf form the right at the top." She said.

"Okay." Reid said and went out to get breakfast.

He opened the fridge. It was almost empty except for three boxes of coconut milk, some cheese, egg carton, pasta, vitamin water, and bread. He checked the freezer. It had some frozen food in it, not really breakfast though. He looked in the first shelf. Coconut water, more vitamin water, juice boxes, and red bull. In the second cabinet though he found a box of cereal and some macaroni and cans of soup. He got out the chocolate rice crispies and poured it into a bowl with coconut milk. It was actually good! he had never had that sugary cereal as a kid because his mom was paranoid about it and he had never tried coconut milk before because he never really had the chance too but it actually tasted great!

He poured out some cereal for Kitty as she walked into the room.

"Here. Eat up you have... two minutes, then you have ten minutes to drive back to work." Reid said.

"Dang already... oh well... " she said they talked some more, and Reid open the door for her as she got into her car. gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched her drive off... Well... today was going to be an interesting day...to say the least.

AWWWW! That was cute! I wonder what is going to happen next...will anyone know there little "secret?" Will they even make it back from the next mission? Will someone intervene in their relationship? All this and more in the next few episodes (ch) of "He has a girlfreind?"


	8. Case and slight awkwardness

I own NOTHING sadly. except for this crazy mind of mine.

lol me and my friend where talking about if i ever meet MGG and we both agreed in the end one of us would jump the other. By that I mean like piggy back not..."jump" lol but i could see it all in my mind...ah...i am close to drooling at the awesome fantasy anyway...

ENJOY!

Kitty arrived at the place on time with most of the team except for Morgan, who was never the first one there, and Reid who was usually early except for some few days.

"Everyone in the conference room in five." Hotch said around ten minutes after Kitty got there. They all filed in there except for Hotch who stayed outside. JJ set up the screen for the rest of the team. However before she opened the information up, they saw Reid and Morgan through the window arriving. They all wondered what Hotch was saying to them.

"Guys next time please be on time this is unacceptable." Hotch said.

"Sorry Hotch there was an accident on the freeway and my phone died." Morgan answered.

"Yeah, I saw Morgan in the car next to me on the road." Reid said.

"Reid, you never take that road to work unless you go to pick up Kitty, but she was already here..." Morgan said.

"Reid next time don't try to fool me over the phone and just come in to work with her." Hotch said walking away with the ever so slightest smirk on his face.

"Pretty boy! Is he serious! My man!"

"When is Hotch never serious..." Reid said blushing, rushing towards the entrance of the conference.

"You got to tell me all about it later on! You know... Garcia is going to want to know about this..." Morgan said with a huge smirk sprawled across his face as he pulled Reid back by the collar of this shirt.

"NO! No you can't tell any one! It's...just...It...wouldn't be professional!" Reid stuttered.

"Whatever you say pretty boy, whatever you say..."Morgan said winking at him.

By the time Reid managed to gain control of himself, his face had turned tomato red and he was unable to make eye contact. He sat down next to Kitty and listened to what JJ had to say.

When the meeting was over and they where out to go to the jet and debrief on the plane on their case to Yosemite, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Morgan whispering something into Garcia's ear. He saw her eyes go wide as a speedy smile dash across her face. Her eyes darted to Spencer. He looked away quickly, cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. He looked back and she was laughing with Morgan. He boarded the plane twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey are you okay?" Kitty asked him as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Reid mumbled.

"Okay but whenever I do something like that t usually means I am not okay." Kitty says.

"I'm fine." Reid says not quite meeting her eye. She trusted him though, so she just shrugged it off.

"Okay so far there have been three bodies found in the Yosemite's woods in California. Girls, ages 14-17. Brunette. The thing that makes it stand out more then any of the other cases, is the fact the girls are abducted from their houses. Mile away from here. They are reported missing in the morning. They are also found with cuts on their wrists three weeks after the abduction." Hotch said as he passed out the folders. Everyone looked through them and chatted about how the girls could have been abducted in the night without any notice or noise and such. Then about what the cuts. Then where they where gotten from. How they met the unsub because they realized the unsub had to have gotten them from a relatively close area to each other.

By the time the group reached the ground, they had come to the conclusions that the girls trusted the person who took them and it as pre planned by both sides. They where also trying to escape there homes and the cutting was done by themselves for an attempt to control things. These girls where not suicidal. Just very sad lonely girls.

They got off the plane and drove to the station, where they where greeted by a police officer.

"Hello there, You must be the FBI. My name is Sam Barker. I'm the one in charge of the investigation." He said in a gruff voice through his beard.

"supervisory special agent Hotchner, SSA Prentiss, SSA Morgan, Agent JJ, Agent Kitty, Dr. Reid and technical analyst Garcia." Hotch said.

"I'll show you the crime scene if you want."

"yes that would be a good start. Morgan you come with me. Prentiss and Kitty go to visit the last family and find out about the girl. Reid, JJ and Garcia stay at the station. Reid I want you to try and figure out where the girls could have meet." He ordered. They all nodded and then went on to split up.

As they got in the car Prentiss looked over at Kitty.

"Hey is everything all right?"

"What...oh yeah... everything fine" Kitty said.

"You sure, you look a bit tired... and preoccupied."

"Well it's kinda my first case so I'm kind of nervous."

"Oh don't worry. I was nervous too when I first started but at least Hotch isn't up your ass all day. I remember when i first started working here, he would not let me out of his site. He was sure I snaked my way in here. Eventually we got along though."

"Well actually Hotch Is kind of watching us...office romance and other stuff."

"Oh... well don't worry it'll go away soon."

...

"So Reid do you have any ideas on where the meeting place was."

"No not really JJ. I mean they are so spread out it is going to be harder then usual but I'll have it in a bit"

"I never got how you manage to do that though."

"Oh it is a simple mathematical..."

"Yeah yeah spare us those detail G man...I was never good in geometry..." Garcia said.

"Oh you know...Morgan told me some interesting information..." She continued

UH OH! How is this going to play out! I APOLOGIZE for not updating sooner but I've been in a slump. sorry. I will try to update by the end of the week :)


End file.
